Digital cameras, including digital cameras built into smartphones and other multipurpose portable electronic devices, may not have an f-number (that is, the ratio of the lens focal length to the diameter of the entrance pupil) appropriate to produce a sufficiently shallow depth of field, which may be desirable in photography. It may be useful to provide a way to artificially generate a shallow depth of field effect without relying on the digital camera's inherent capabilities.